Cody's Choice
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Misha - Penny (The Rescuers) *UD - Digit (Cyberchase) *Norm - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Joey - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Ellen - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Ash - Annike Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) * Misha's Mom and Dad - Ellen and Stanley (The ZhuZhus) * Alfie - Duckman * Biff - Snagglepuss * Ms. Cho - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Dr. Crown - Professor (3 Amigonauts) * Coach Dwayne - Duggee (Hey Duggee) * Chilly Parchuway - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Pepper - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) * Borkle - The Gromble (AAAHH!! Real Monsters) * Mishina - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Eggmen - Rusty Rivets * Longley Goodenmeyer - Kat Harvey (Casper) * Nikole Denishlea - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Nicetherine Nixta - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Stella - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Bella - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Sally - Leslie McGroarty (The Itsy Bisty Spider) * Penny - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Jenny - Sarha Whitney (Horseland) * Evil Misha - Nega Penny (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Chuck - Nega Cody (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Sally - Pam The Destroyer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Nega UD - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * G'nooki - Maxus (Get Blake) * G'Dook - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Love (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Princess Von Sprinkles - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Constance Bagelschmidt - Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Rex Chisel-Chin - Blake (Get Blake) * Princess Butt Breaker - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) * Missy - Moon (The Ollie & Moon Show) * Azataroth - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) * Annie Cooper - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Niceicia - Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) * Molly Kemper - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Reggie Vaughn - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sarah Fairlchi - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Kim - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Maria - Auriana (Lolirock) * Katie - Miss Moon * Helena - Princess Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Seed - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Branch - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) * Movi - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) * Tim Jackson - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * Tony - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Thomas - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Karl Stevens - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Brock - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Tyler - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Kevin - Frank (The Oz Kids) * Roach - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Jennifer Shope - Amber Whitmire (Casper) * Zenblock - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Memnock - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) * Count Venamus - Doodle (Sunny Day) * Amy - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) * Jenny Wakeman - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Brad - Andy (Toy Story) * Tuck - Garrett (Nella The Princess Knight) * Chuck - Ratchet (Transformers: Animated) * Starley - Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated) * Finley - Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) * Star Butterfly - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) * Marco Diaz - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grace Chou Lam (Being Ian) * Ludo - Evil Ed Bighead (with Bev Bighead as an extra) * Bunsen - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Mikey - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Darcy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Amanda - Madge (The ZhuZhus) * Frankie Pamplemouse - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) * Ami - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) * Yumi - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) * Kaz - CatDog * Twist - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Shout - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Marina - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Kiki - Gwen (Ben 10) * Bo Monkey - Buzzy The Crow * Dipper - Ben (Ben 10) * Mabel - Amy (Supernoobs) * Leo - Johnny Test * Quincy - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) * June - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Annie - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Rocket - Yam Roll * Ed - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Edd - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) * Eddy - Fliburt (Rocko's Modern Life) * Hazel - Suki (ToonMarty) * Posie - Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) * Lavender - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Dexter - Luc (Looped) * and More Cast Gallery Cody (1).png|Cody as Chuck McFarlane Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Misha DigitCC.jpg|Digit as UD David.jpg|David as Norm McFarlane Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin as Joey Lois.png|Lois as Ellen McFarlane Annika_Settergren.jpg|Annika Settergren as Ash Ellen Pamplemousse.png|Ellen Stanley Pamplemousse.png|and Stanley Pamplemouse as Misha's Mom and Dad Duckman.png|Duckman as Alfie Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Biff ASDiana.jpg|Diana Berry as Ms. Cho 3 Amigonauts Professor Mybad.png|Professor as Dr. Crown Duggee.png|Duggee as Coach Dwayne Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Chilly Parchuway Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Pepper Gromble.png|The Gromble as Borkle Dinko.png|Dinko as Mishina Rusty_Rivets_Main.png|Rusty Rivets as Eggmen Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey as Longley Goodenmeyer Category:Uranimated18 Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs